Octuplets
by AlpacaBabe
Summary: Bella finds out she is having a normal human pregnancy with eight kids. But, the children turn out to be half vampire, half human. Why doesn't Bella nearly die when giving birth? read and review!
1. Pregnant

I threw up again into toilet. What was wrong with me? I had been throwing up for nearly two weeks. Charlie took care of me in the evening, but in throughout the day and night, Edward was by my side.

"Love, are you okay in there?" Edward's worried voice asked.

I crawled to the door and opened it. He stared at me, horrified.

"Are you throwing up again?" he asked.

I nod, but when I do I throw up all over his pants.

"I'm so sorry!" I choke out.

Edward shakes his head and picks me up. His cold skin comforted me. I looked into his golden eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. "I'm truly sorry about your pants. I should've stayed at the toilet."

He laughed at me and stroked up hair.

"Of course not," he set me on my bed and grabbed a pair of pants in his suitcase. He didn't bother to leave the room. We were going to get married a month or two, according to Alice.

"Tell me the truth," I said. He turned to me with a confused look on his face. "Am I ugly.?"

Edward chuckled and picked up the rag that lied in my sick bag.

"How could anyone comprehend that?" he asked with a smile. He wiped my face with the rag. "Your beautiful."

I groaned.

"Not today," I muttered. "I should take a shower."

I try to get to my feet, but Edward gently puts me back on the bed.

"We should visit Carlisle and see what the problem is," he replies. He crushed my lips with his cold ones. I did the same. Like always, he ended the kiss too soon for me.

"Ready to go see the doctor?" he smiled.

I nod. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My cheeks are burning, can you take off you shirt?" I asked with a grin.

He laughed, "Uh, sure."

After his shirt was thrown onto the roof of the car, we were inside the Volvo. Edward took my hand and held it to his chest. It was a cloudy day in Forks, Washington, as usual.

"Well, Bella, it looks like your pregnant," Carlisle smiled.

"What?" I squeaked. "Charlie is going to kill me!"

"They are due April 12th," Carlisle informed. "Don't worry, it's not going to be a bad pregnancy. Not like the ones you heard about the vampire and human sorts. Basically pretty normal."

Edward frowned.

"You said they…"

"Oh, Bella's pregnant with octuplets."

Edward's mouth hung open, the did mine.

"Okay, we're out of here," he said. He grabbed me and carried me out to the Volvo.

When we were safe inside, Edward talked nonstop.

"This ruins everything! I'm happy, I suppose, but eight kids? Why is this pregnancy a usual human one? Were you sneaking around with someone?" he asked.

I stared at him, in shock. He accused me for cheating?!

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his arms me. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive-" I felt more vomit coming.

Edward groaned and pulled over. He quickly came to the passenger door and held it open. He held me as I threw up.

"Done?" he asked as I was wiping off my mouth.

"I guess," I replied. I checked the clock. "Let's go face Charlie."


	2. YOUR WHAT!

Unfortunately, the cruiser was in it's usual spot, so I didn't get much time to practice what I was going to say.

"Do you want to stay out here?" I asked.

"There is no way I'm letting you in there by yourself," Edward answered. He opened the passenger door and carried me out.

"What makes you Charlie is dangerous?" I asked.

"Charlie isn't dangerous, but didn't he finish telling you a couple months ago about how you should wait or whatever," Edward grinned.

My mind flashbacked to earlier this summer. No, not summer even. Towards the end of the high school. Charlie had gave me a second 'talk'. I explained I was virgin and blah, blah. My mind suddenly was on two weeks ago. I froze. Edward and I did it that night.

I tuned back into present time. Edward carefully put me to my feet. With his arms around my waist protectively, we entered the house. Of course, Charlie was there to meet us.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded. "You're sick, for heavens sake! Where were you?"

Edward and I exchanged glances.

Then, I blurted out, "Getting ready to have Edward's children!"

Charlie's face turned purple. I realized that I should've waited until he had hung up his belt.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he bellowed.

"Let me pack!"

Edward lead me up the stairs. I threw most of my belongings into two boxes, a duffle bag, and a suitcase. Tears of rage streamed down my face.

He helped me onto his back. I carried a box while he had the rest of the stuff in his hands. Edward fled down the stairs and out of the house. When we were in the car, Edward stroked me cheek with his fingertips.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I murmured. "Where am I going to-"

I grabbed the bucket and puked into it. Edward held my hand.

"Don't worry, love. You can move in with me. Carlisle will give you some medications and Alice can take you shopping for clothes." He smiled at the Alice part.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed. "BABY CLOTHES FOR EIGHT KIDS? A NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!"

"Don't worry, I won't let Alice torture you too much," he comforted. The cellphone in his pocket started to ring. He flipped it open. "What, Alice?"

I heard murmuring on the other end. Edward shook his head and he flipped the phone shut.

"Alice saw us coming. She's going to hold a party tomorrow night, if you feel better. Maybe Carlisle shouldn't give you those medications…"

"Edward!" I punched him playfully.

"I was just kidding. I would never do that to you. Oh, look. We're home," he smiled. Then, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"What kind of idiot is Charlie? No offence to him or anything, but he kicked you out and he knew you were coming to my house. Wouldn't he want me away from you?" he chuckled.

Two hours later…

"All right, Bella, it looks like you should feel better pretty soon. Get a lot of rest tonight," Carlisle instructed.

"No problem," I grinned.

Inside my pocket, my phone started to ring. The caller ID said Jacob Black's name. I hesitated before opening it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bells! What's up? Are you feeling better yet? I could come by if you want…"

"I'm going to feel better in a few hours, according to Carlisle. But, he told me I should get some rest, so I've got to get up to Edward's room." I words flowed as if I wasn't talking to anyone.

"Why are you at _his_ house? I thought you were sick," he sneered.

Someone took the phone from my hands.

"Bella is pregnant," Emmett's voice boomed. He and Jasper howled with laughter. I heard screaming on the other line. He handed the phone back to me.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BELLA?! YOU'RE HAVING THAT LEECH'S KIDS?!" he roared. "AND I WAS JUST GETTING OVER THE FACT YOU GUYS WERE MARRIED!"

Edward obviously had been listening to our conversations, because the next thing I knew, the phone was in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but Bella is very tired tonight. Please let her rest," he replied. After the phone was away, Edward took me to bed.

When we were under the covers, Edward hummed my lullaby. We didn't say one word that night.


End file.
